120 Candles
by Aurora Caelestis Friki
Summary: George Weasley tiene un ritual que ha llevado año tras año el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Cuál sería ese ritual? Y, ¿cuál ha sido el deseo de su cumpleaños número ciento veinte? Ganador del primer lugar del reto "¡Feliz cumpleaños, gemelos Weasley!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto _**"¡Feliz cumpleaños, gemelos Weasley!"**_ del foro _**Amor de Tercera Generación**_.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** El reto consistía en escribir un mini fic de 300 a 500 (algo casi imposible para mí) de uno de los gemelos Weasley dado al azar dado por moderación. Es algo sencillo. Espero que les guste.

Personaje: **George Weasley**.

* * *

**120 CANDLES**

* * *

**1ro de abril de 2098**

**12: 00 a.m.**

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Freddie! –le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo con tristeza.

Llevaba cien años haciendo el mismo ritual. Después de tanto tiempo no había podido superar su perdida. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Sí era el mismo reflejo, solo que canoso y arrugado.

No podía quejarse. Había vivido una vida dichosa junta una familia maravillosa, pero no había podido olvidar a su otra mitad. Su compañero de travesuras.

—No te olvidado–dijo con tristeza, para volver a la cama junto a la mujer que había estado en los buenos y malos momentos.

Se metió en la cama sigilosamente, acostándose boca arriba rememorando aquellos tiempos en los que Freddie y él estaban en Hogwarts. Recordando los cumpleaños en la madriguera junto a sus padres y hermanos.

De repente sintió un leve apretón en la mano.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, mi amor! –le dijo Angelina con cariño. —¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada.

George se acercó y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

—Claro que sí, mi amor, y gracias–dijo George abrazándola con ternura.

—Te amo–dijo Angelina.

George la estrechó un poco más.

—Te amo, Angie –susurró, pero Angelina lo había escuchado perfectamente y ambos volvieron a dormirse abrazados.

En la mañana su familia había llegado a su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños número 120. Disfrutaban de la fiesta, cuando su hijo Fred junto a sus sobrinos James y Dominique le trajeron un pastel inmenso con 120 velas.

Todos rieron y bromearon sobre que tantas velas podían prender fuego al pastel. Le cantaron el famoso _feliz cumpleaños_ y él jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida y tan orgulloso de su familia que en ese preciso momento.

—¡Tata debes pedir un deseo! –dijo emocionada su bisnieta Freyja.

Se acercó al pastel, cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo. Luego junto a sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos soplaron las 120 velas. Luego de comer pastel, se excusó diciendo que estaba cansado y se fue a su dormitorio. Cuando llegó se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Freddie! –dijo mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla y con esas últimas palabras se durmió plácidamente.

—¡Definitivamente estás senil, Georgie! ¿En serio ese fue tu deseo? ¿Morir en tu cumpleaños? –preguntó una voz.

Se giró para encontrarse con su otra mitad. Su mejor amigo. La parte de sí mismo que le faltó los últimos cien años. Corrió y lo abrazó.

—¿Qué paso? –preguntó apartándose confundido.

—Estás muerto–dijo Fred triste. –No puedo creer que desearas morir, George –dijo serio.

George le dedicó una triste sonrisa y volvió abrazar a su hermano.

—No desee morir. Desee volver a verte, Freddie –dijo abrazándolo fuertemente y Fred le devolvió el abrazo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Georgie! –dijo Fred apartándose riendo.

George sonrió. Estaba con su hermano. Su otra mitad.

—Definitivamente soy el gemelo más inteligente y guapo –dijo Fred caminando junto a su rejuvenecido hermano hacia una luz brillante.

George le metió un pescozón.

—Sigue soñando, Freddie…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** La misma queja de todos mis fics que participan en un reto. ODIO tener que editar. Pero en está ocasión de verdad que me ha jodido el fic. Había quedado más bonito y emotivo. No es lo que esperaba, pero espero que les guste. Según word este fic tiene **500 palabras exactas.**

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
